Gazim
Gazim (ジーマ Gajiima) is a citizen of Alabasta actively involved in the rebellion against the corrupt nobility, earning him a 13,000,000 bounty. Profile Physical Appearance Gazim is a tall, strongly built older man with dark skin and red eyes. He has white hair that is shaved around the sides, leaving a short white crown on top. He dons a sleeveless white shirt, worn underneath a tan colored hooded robe. He also sprots long black pants with two white lines that wrap around his right leg, and a pair of dark boots. Gazim's right arm is adorned with a thin scar stretching entirely around the limb where the bicep meets the shoulder and, from that mark all the way down to the wrist, is nearly covered with a complex tattoo. The upper portion of his face is disfigured with a large X-shaped scar which stretches across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones. Personality Gazim is a short tempered, passionate individual who cares about his homeland more then anything else. His loyalty to Alabasta lead him to join their military, but he left after seeing the injustice dished out by the ruling nobility. Gazim decided that he was loyal to the poor majority that were suffering, and decided that they were what he would choose to fight for. Background Story Gazim was a longtime soldier enlisted in the Alabastan military. During his tenure as a warrior, Gazim encountered Kurono Azolf during a mission to capture the fugitive after he had murdered his fellow Marines. Gazim actually managed to defeat Azolf and render him unconscious, allowing the Alabastan government to turn him over to the Marines. With this victory, Gazim rose to great status in the military, recognized as a hero and a fearsome warrior. Several years later, as the state of living in Alabasta fall, Gazim was one of the first to realize it was the fault of the Alabastan nobility. The lords began to selfishly abandon their people in order to gain more power. Gazim could no longer bring himself to serve these lords and unofficially discharged himself from the army. After going AWAL, Gazim reappeared as a leader of a large rebel faction seeking to overthrow the corrupt government. Powers and Abilities As a former soldier of Alabasta, Gazim has formal training and extensive combat experience, unlike many of the rebels fighting against the Alabastan government. Most anti-government fighters are common people taking up arms against corruption, which has lead them to choose a seasoned fighter like Gazim to lead them. His experience has ushered the way for him to become a well recognized leader, as well as one of the better fighters in the rebel army. He has flawless fighting technique, and excels at fighting in unarmed hand to hand combat. His high combat proficiency even allowed him to defeat Kurono Azolf in a duel, despite the fact that the latter had devil fruit powers. Gazim is also highly intelligent, and a talented tactician. Physical Prowess The most fearsome attribute of Gazim's fighting ability is his incredible strength. Border-lining on super human, Gazim's strength is enough to easily toss around much larger men with ease, and send them flying through walls in a single motion. He is also incredible fast, able to dispatch a group of soldiers in mere moments, without giving them a single chance to react. History Category:Part II Characters Category:Alabasta Characters